


Or I Could Keep You Company

by neapeaikea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea
Summary: Jackson keeps Miller company, and gives him a blowjob in the process.





	Or I Could Keep You Company

**Author's Note:**

> I mainlined _The 100_ seasons 3+4. And, I mean, come on. Feedback is lovingly drooled on!

”Or I could keep you company.” Jackson said, something a little teasing in his eyes.

Miller frowned, unsure how to take the comment. _Was Jackson…?_ Jackson didn’t reveal anything with his blank face, and Miller fumbled for something to say. Thankfully Jackson broke first, lifting his eyebrows a little with an accompanying grin, and it was all Miller needed to give his own in return. Maybe Jackson was flirting, or maybe Miller was delusional. Just as he was going to focus back on their mission, Jackson’s eyes trailed down Miller’s face and neck, and instantly, Miller was certain Jackson _was_ flirting with him. 

They’d not spent much time together before the mission to the island, but they’d bonded over strange-tasting dried food and card games, even attempting a left-behind board game with Emori that none of them could understand the rules of. Jackson had mostly been in the lab with Abby and Raven, and Miller had patrolled the perimeter, but the moments they had spent together had been easy, and Miller hadn’t had a lot of that in the past months. 

Their short time back at Arkadia hadn’t paused their bourgeoning friendship, if anything, it had introduced a different dimension with little comments or touches from Jackson. They had been few and far between, and Miller had wondered if he was imagining them. But Jackson had kept showing up next to him, and had volunteered for the mission to fetch Raven and the others. 

Miller shrugged it all away and hopped out of the vehicle. It’s not like it mattered anyway. _So what if Jackson liked him?_ He was just a hot guy. A nice, smart, hot guy. Miller checked his gun and adjusted his uniform. 

“What are the odds Murphy and his girl have done a runner?” Jackson asked, coming up behind Miller. 

“Here’s hoping.” Miller muttered, turning to hand Jackson an empty backpack to carry. Jackson took it, and gave Miller another one of those confusing grins. 

Without thinking, Miller pressed Jackson up against the truck, hands tight on Jackson’s shoulders.

“Nate?” Jackson asked, a shade of hesitation in his voice for once. 

“You keep… keep _looking_ at me.” Miller said, staring hard at the other man. 

Jackson’s face cleared, like his worry had disappeared. “Oh. Yeah, I do.”

“Why?” Miller let all his frustration bleed into that little word. 

“You can’t work it out?” Jackson glanced down at Miller’s mouth, then up again.

“I… You… We’re…” Miller tried to find the right words, but wasn’t sure he knew what he wanted to say.

That tiny little smirk Jackson had showed up again, and Miller wanted nothing more than to make it go away. So he did, by leaning in and putting his mouth on Jackson’s. Jackson whimpered into the kiss, responding eagerly by tilting his head and giving them a better angle to work with. It was a nice kiss, not too gentle, and not too hard. Jackson kissed like he wanted to impress him, quick licks along Miller’s lips, pulling back whenever the kiss grew too hot, but never really leaving Miller’s mouth alone. Jackson’s hands were cold, but still burned where he had them around Miller’s neck, thumbs stroking in time with each press of his lips against Miller’s. 

Miller’s grip on Jackson’s shoulders tightened, shoving him up and back against the truck. It forced them apart briefly to catch their breaths, but Jackson quickly pulled Miller closer to him, this time going for Miller’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there.

“Fuck, Eric.” Miller breathed out. “This is crazy. We’ve gotta…”

“Let me take care of you.” Jackson said huskily into Miller’s ear.

The words alone were enough to bring Miller to his knees, and coupled with Jackson’s breathy voice, they destroyed all ideas he had of stopping this. He gave in to his own desire, guiding Jackson back to his mouth, kissing him long and slow, sucking on his tongue until Jackson moaned into the still night air. It was a beautiful sound that Miller wanted to hear more of, so he kept folding his lips over the older man’s, tangling his fingers in Jackson’s hair. 

“You’re really, fuck, you’re really hot.” Jackson managed to get out between Miller’s kisses. 

Miller smiled against Jackson’s mouth, “You’re really hot, too.”

Jackson laughed breathily, “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Hey, your flirting is really low-key, you know that?”

Jackson unzipped Miller’s jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, “That clear enough for you?”

“Fuck, come on.” Miller grabbed Jackson’s hand and took him around the back of the truck. He motioned for Jackson to jump onto the flatbed.

“Why, you do know how to treat a guy.” Jackson smirked, but he jumped up nevertheless. He helped Miller up, pulling him close once they were both on the flatbed. There were a few empty crates for them to fill up with material from the lab, some containers with water, and ammunition boxes, but half of the bed was empty.

It felt natural to kiss Jackson again, so Miller did, prodding his tongue against Jackson’s lips until he opened up. Jackson’s hands travelled up and down his sides, and it felt amazing to have someone focus all their attention on him, having someone that wanted to take care of him. 

“What do you want?” Miller asked. 

Jackson dipped his head, smiling. Instead of saying anything, he firmly pushed Miller down to sit on the rudimentary bench that lined the truck’s side. Then he knelt down between Miller’s legs and reached for his belt.

“You sure?” Miller asked, because he wasn’t used to a guy just going for it. 

Jackson paused. He raised himself up until he could give Miller a slow, steady kiss. His hands worked Miller’s belt loose, popping the button on Miller’s pants and pulling the zipper down. He ended the kiss with an audible slurp, his eyes wide and sure on Miller’s. “Do you want me to?”

Miller found himself nodding. Whatever Jackson was about to do, Miller wanted it. He didn’t care about the circumstances, or the consequences. He wanted Jackson’s mouth, his hands, his body, and he was going to get it. 

Jackson tapped his fingers against Miller’s mouth. Miller opened up, eyes meeting Jackson’s heavy gaze as he sucked and lapped at the digits, making sure they were wet. Jackson’s mouth dropped open, letting out little moans, but it was his eyes being blown wide with lust that had Miller’s attention. He’d always thought Jackson had nice eyes, but like this, black with desire, they made him want to suck on more than Jackson’s fingers. 

“Fuck.” Jackson cursed, pulling his fingers free. “Get your cock out.”

Miller gave Jackson a little smirk of his own, shoving his underwear down his thighs, tugging on his hardening cock just to make sure it was along for the ride. He didn’t need to worry, the moment Jackson’s wet hand encircled his cock, it jumped to attention, becoming fully erect within seconds. Jackson gave it a few experimental strokes, moving the skin up and down, then his mouth joined in, licking a long stripe from base to head. 

“Oh, fuck. Eric.” Miller tried to hold his hips down on the bench.

“I like when you say my name.” Jackson glanced up as he said it. He kept his heavy gaze on Miller’s as he let his tongue out and pressed it just below the rim of Miller’s head. 

A low fire was burning in the pit of Miller’s stomach, and with each lick and stroke that Jackson graced his cock with, that fire grew stronger and hotter, spreading throughout his body. Jackson placed kisses up and down his dick, leaving spit to use as lube before finally swallowing Miller down. He was so pretty, his mouth wide and red around Miller’s brown cock. Miller wished for a moment that they were naked, so he could see all of Jackson, but that was something to hope for later. Now he had Jackson so desperate to suck him that he hadn’t even taken any of his own clothes off, hadn’t waited for Miller to undress either. Miller wondered if Jackson was always that eager, or if it was just for him. 

With a twist of his tongue, Jackson reminded Miller of what was most important, the blowjob he was currently receiving. He pulled off with a loud pop, saliva sticking between Miller’s cock and his mouth. Jackson used the back of his hand to wipe it away, winking at Miller before changing his tactic, gently suckling on one of his balls. 

“Oh holy fuck.” Miller breathed out. “You want it so bad.”

Jackson hummed around Miller, and that’s when he saw that Jackson was touching himself through his jeans. The bulge was large and promised delicious things that Miller did not want to miss out on. “Hey, get yours out too.”

Jackson took his mouth off of Miller, sneaking in a dirty kiss, before sitting back on his haunches. “You wanna see it?”

“Yeah.” Miller licked his lips. 

Jackson quickly had his jeans open, pushing them and his briefs down to his knees. His cock was nice and long, slanting a little to the right. Miller wouldn’t mind a go at that. He was denied one for the moment as Jackson got back to sucking Miller off, bobbing his head up and down in Miller’s lap. Miller petted Jackson’s hair, his fingers twisting whenever Jackson found the right pressure to use with his lips. He could tell that Jackson was jerking himself off from how his right arm was moving, and it turned him on knowing that his dick was enough to make Jackson lose his control. 

“I’m gonna come.” Miller cautioned the other man. He groaned loudly when the warning only made Jackson suck him harder. It unloosened something inside of him, and he let go of the moans and stutters he’d been holding back, filling the still air around them with the sounds of sex and desire. The slide of his dick in and out of Jackson’s mouth was making a gorgeous noise too, slick and wet. It was rushed, debauched and a little bit nasty, their fooling around in the back of a truck, but it was hot as hell and it made Miller happy. Thankfully it seemed to make Jackson happy too, from the whimpers he let out. 

“Not joking, man, I’m gonna come.” Miller said, pulling Jackson off his dick and cursing at the sight of abused lips and flushed cheeks. He slammed his mouth into Jackson’s, kissing him hard, tasting himself on Jackson’s tongue. 

Jackson pulled the other man down next to him, the two of them kneeling awkwardly as the older man lined their cocks up. Both of them spat into their hands, synched up in their want to jerk each other off. They were a frantic mess of sloppy kisses and eager bumping, their knuckles knocking as they stroked and twisted to find the right angles.

Miller came first, sucking hard on Jackson’s lower lip as he spurted all over their hands. He panted loudly, letting out satisfied breaths and praise. Jackson waited until Miller had calmed down before speeding up the strokes on his own dick, grabbing Miller’s hand and guiding it to his balls. Miller fondled him, rolling the balls across his fingers. 

“Fuck, Nate, you’re so fucking hot.” Jackson whispered into Miller’s neck, “Want you so bad.”

“Prove it, come on.”

Jackson’s balls seized up, and the rest of him pushed Miller back against the bench. He shot his load all over Miller’s slackening dick, both men staring and biting back curses at the pornographic sight. 

It took them a few moments to gather their wits, Miller finding some pieces of cloth to clean themselves with. They helped each other get their clothes back in order, Miller took the extra time to attempt to fix Jackson’s hair. He couldn’t do anything about Jackson’s lips though, so he thought ‘ _fuck it’_ , and dove in for another kiss. Jackson made a surprised sound but answered quickly, his hands finding purchase on Miller’s waist. 

Miller wished they had more time, that they could talk about what this all meant, but they’d already wasted fifteen minutes, and reality was creeping back in. 

“Fuck, we need to go.” Miller said, getting ready to jump down.

“Nate.” Jackson caught his arm, “This wasn’t just an end of the world thing.”

Miller didn’t know what to say, or even what to feel, so he just nodded at Jackson, hoped that his smile was enough.

They didn’t speak much as they made their way to the lab, Miller’s doing his best to not go crazy about Jackson’s mouth, or the way he’d implied he wanted more of Miller. He tried to distract himself, but the only way of achieving that was by thinking of the fiery death that was awaiting them all in a matter of days. It was hard to reconcile the horrors of the last few months with the fact that it had all been for nothing. 

“Hey.” Jackson hurried to catch up with Miller as the lab came into view.

Halting his steps, Miller raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

“Make out with me. Murphy’s a shithead, he can wait two minutes more.” 

Miller couldn’t help the amused chuckle, “Seriously? What about Raven then?”

“Eh, I’d rather make out with you.” Jackson let the side of his mouth curl up in that way Miller could tell he would be always infuriated by, but never able to resist.

Shaking his head, Miller decided selfish was the way to go, and he grabbed the front of Jackson’s jacket, pulling him closer. “So kiss me, fool.”

  


 

  



End file.
